Rocket Boy
by Mischievious Mad Hatter
Summary: A little something about KENNY-BOY! heh...he find someone and falls hopelessly in love..**tear** lots of ROMANCE!!!!! LOVE!!!!!!! ^-^


**__**

Hey, everyone. I love Ken. But, I guess you do too, else you wouldn't be reading this, huh? Hee hee. ^-^ This story takes place just before the episode where everyone finds out he's the digimon emperor. And! My name in Japanese is Rachiru! (My name's Rachel, if you were wondering, lol)

(Disclaimer: I don't own anything important, so don't sue me, please. ^-^ Have a nice day!) And also, - this is not about Kari, so don't think it is, please ^-^")

"Rocket Boy"

Being Ken Ichijouji isn't as good as it sounds, or as anyone makes it out to be. Sure, all the girls love me, most of the boys admire me or are jealous of me, everyone thinks I'm kind of a super genius, and I'm my worst enemies idol, but it's not all that great. 

But, my life didn't stay as depressing as that for long. This is my story. My story of how I met an angel and she changed my life…

****

***

I was walking along the narrow path towards my house. The alleyway smelled horribly like cats and I could see a figure lying on the ground through the ever-growing darkness. He was obviously a homeless person - I had seen him many times before. He never said a word, unless you count his continuous coughing and wheezing. I never really cared for him…always had to walk around him - which is difficult in a narrow alley. And he always smelled of liquor. Strong liquor. 

I walked past him, as usual. I walked past the trashcans, I walked past the stained walls, I walked past the broken bottle glass scattered across the ground. It all seemed so…depressing. All the time I walk through there, I hate it. And all the time it gets worse…and I wished to get out of there as soon as possible. 

When I reached the clearing, I breathed in what was fresh air to me. Air filled with smoke and pollution…was actually fresh for me, which seemed like a very sad thing. But I know the true meaning of sad. I know the true meaning of words like that…depression…loneliness…despair. These are all words that described me perfectly, sadly enough.

One of these days…maybe…I would leave this place forever…maybe. _Just a little more time and the Digi-world will be mine…Digi-destined or no Digi-destined. Then I will be able to rid myself of those annoying little children, once and for all, _I thought, as I put my hands into my pockets to protect them from the cold night air. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't see the path ahead of me, walking straight into someone. 

"Ooof!" We both cried as we looked up into eachother's eyes. 

In front of me stood the most bedazzling girl I'd ever seen. She had on a white button-down shirt, a black mini-skirt, black knee-high boots, and she wore a black leather strap around her neck that had strange spikes on it. She had obviously dyed her shoulder-length, thick curly hair a deep, fiery red, which contrasted with her sparkling blue eyes. She wore dark makeup around her eyes and purple-black lipstick.

"I'm sorry." Was all she said. My own eyes and hers were locked in a gaze that could have set fire at any minute. 

"N-no, it was my fault…I'm sorry."

"How about we're _both _sorry?" She said, a grin forming on her beautiful face. 

"Sounds great." 

"Hey…can I ask…" She hesitated.

"Ask what?" 

"What's your name?"

I couldn't believe I was having this conversation with this girl, especially on a cold and dark street, but, for some reason, I was glad for it. 

"My name's Ken Ichijouji - yours?" 

"Cool. Mine's Rachiru, or Rachel - but my friends call me Reo. _(That's pronounced Ree-oh, by the way ^-^)_

"Oooh, _nice,_" I said, surprising himself, and making Reo blush the same colour as her hair and giggle.

"Hey…um…could I have your phone number?" She stuttered, her cheeks now glowing. 

"Sure." I pulled a pen out of my pocket and wrote my phone number…and my address on her hand. 

"Cool. I'll call you then?"

"That would be real nice."

We smiled at each other for a few minutes, then walked off in opposite directions. I was stunned at what had just happened, but all the same, I grinned at myself for it. Nothing like that had ever happened to me before. Unless you count all the girls hollering at me at my soccer games: the ones who knew my name and profile and the things I had done off by heart. But this girl…Reo didn't even know who I was. And she didn't act like a fan…she even asked for my phone number! None of the girls I knew would do that; they'd be too scared because I was so, well…famous. 

I didn't notice all the things I usually cringe at on my way home after that. The things I hate. Not the foul smell, or the trash and broken glass all over the ground, not even the few more homeless people I always see. It's funny, how, when something good happens, the way you think about things changes…even your perspective on life. 

***

That about brings you up to scratch so far, and it's been three days since then…she still hasn't called. I started thinking that she was just another girl who liked you, then forgot about you…like an un-loved puppy. I started to feel the way I usually felt once again, and I hated it. I hated how I hated everything. 

I was sitting on the couch, thinking about what I could do to defeat the new digi-destined, when my mind was rudely interrupted by a loud _ring, ring_. I leaned over, picked the phone up, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Uh - hi, is Ken there?" It was her! The girl from the alley! I couldn't believe it; maybe she wasn't one of those girls after all.

"Hey, Reo! It's Ken." 

"Hello, Ken! Sorry it took me so long to call…been a little busy, yuh know? Anyway, I hope you're not mad at me, or anything…"

"'Course I'm not. Just glad to hear from you, that's all." I said cheerfully, my heart lifting considerably and my thoughts drifting to that of more pleasant things than destroying people. "How are things going?" 

"Fine, just fine. I was wondering if you would maybe like to go out sometime…say, to the movies or something like that?" 

"That sounds great! Hey, do you like soccer?" I asked, hoping against hope that she would like my most favourite pass-time. 

"Are you kidding?" - I cringed- "I _love _soccer! It's one of the things I'm best at!" She giggled, making me punch the air in glee. 

"Hey, maybe we could go down to the soccer fields and have a little game! One-on-one! I need some practise at beating people for my next game anyway." 

"Oh-ho-ho, you think you're gonna beat me, huh?" She laughed on the other end of the line, "Well, you just wait 'til we get out on that field and I will kick your butt!" We both laughed for a few minutes, saying how well we were going to beat each other. Then it was time for both of us to go, and it was not a nice thought. 

"Ok then - tomorrow, right?" I said.

"Yeah. See you then! Bye!"

"Bye." 

I hung up the phone, feeling happier then I had ever felt in my entire life. I danced around the room for a few minutes, singing one of my favourite songs. I was very glad I was alone. But, this time, for the first time, I felt that I had someone with me.

****

***

Anticipation flowed through my body as I sat on the park bench, waiting for Reo to turn up. My hands writhed uncontrollably - even when placed between my legs to stop them from moving. I had been waiting for 15 minutes now, and my thoughts had turned to unheard-of questions. _Maybe she stood me up…or maybe, hopefully, she just couldn't come. I hope she does come. I really_ _hope she does come. _

And then I saw her. Her fiery red hair bouncing behind her as she strolled swiftly along the path towards me, grinning. She waved her hand and mouthed the words 'hi', starting to jog slightly. I waved back, smiling a smile that made my cheeks hurt…but I couldn't help it. 

"Sorry I'm a bit late." She said. She still had her usual dark makeup on, but a different outfit. Her soccer outfit. I was glad, because I had worn mine too, and I would've felt pretty stupid otherwise. 

"That's ok." I said, smiling back at her, "Now, shouldn't we be getting on with the 'Me beating you' thing?"

"Ooh, you just watch your luck, mister! 'Cause that cute face of yours ain't gonna look so happy when I beat you!" She said, kicking the soccer ball from beneath my feet and running off to the field with it, laughing hysterically. I ran after her, yelling that she was cheating. Making her laugh even more. 

I had never acted with anyone the way I did with her that soccer game before. We laughed, we pushed each other over, we rugby tackled each other (soccer or no soccer), we even tickled each other, and then we laughed even more. We also added a little bit of boogie dancing in there, singing 'Night Fever' in funny voices. Half way through the game it had started to rain, but that didn't stop us. In fact, it made it more fun. We through mud at each other, and slipped and slided all over the place. And bye the end, we were both soaking wet, exhausted, and completely and utterly covered in mud. 

"Wow, you are good." I admitted to her, wiping some mud off my forehead. 

"Yeah, well…maybe you were too…just a little." She said, grinning mischievously. 

"Just a little, huh?" I laughed, going for her stomach (to tickle).

"Yeah, just a little." She giggled, writhing in my grip. I let her go and she turned to face me, her kind smile making my stomach wobble and my cheeks burn. 

"Ken…"

"Yeah?" 

"Would it be alright if…" She didn't finish her sentence, and I didn't have time to answer it, for she took a step closer to me…and kissed me. Have you ever been kissed before? I'm not talking about a mother's kiss; I'm talking real passionate stuff here. My mouth seemed to burn as though it was on fire as her soft lips caressed mine, making my whole entire body tingle with a sensation I could never describe. She cupped my face with her hands, and I un-easily put mine around her waist. She pulled away, looking down to the puddled-ground. 

"I-I'm sorry, Ken. I should go now." She said quietly, as though she had done something wrong. But in my mind she hadn't done anything wrong - nothing at all, and I was going to let her know that. 

"Reo…" She looked up at me and I kissed her, one long, last time, before she had to leave. She was shocked for a moment, but then slowly put her arms around my neck, in and embrace that I wish could have lasted for a lifetime. We kissed for a few more minutes, then slowly pulled away. 

"Well…better be going then…" She said softly, disappointment clear in her tone.

"Yeah. I'll call you and maybe we can do something again…"

"Cool - sounds great to me."

We smiled at each other one more time before heading in our different directions. The way she looked, acted, spoke; everything about her brought an un-known feeling to me…it made my stomach queasy. I think I liked her…a lot. 

*** 

It was the day of the soccer match, and even though we were the best junior team in Tokyo, and even though I was also the best player, my nerves were still on fire and I had about a million butterflies in my stomach. And to make it worse I was gonna be late because of this commercial I had to shoot…stupid publicity. My hands writhed as I sat on my bed, the cold frost of the early morning sending an icy chill down my spine._ Ken, calm yourself. You're gonna win. There's no way you can lose. Is there? No. No, no, no. Absolutely and positively no. Plus Reo's gonna be there. _(I grinned at myself stupidly - more glad then ever that I had summoned up the courage to ask her to come…

****

:::Flashback:::

"I was wondering…maybe…if you could…"

"If I could…"

"If you could…watch my game tomorrow?"

I had asked her hesitantly over the phone. 

"Hmm…let me think….no."

My heart had sank into the pit of my stomach at her words, not wanting to believe it I had repeated her answer.

"N-no?" 

"Don't be an idiot. Of course I wanna come! To see your…" -she coughed- "…skills."

"Hey! What's that s'posed to mean?" She giggled on the other end, then said in a rather high-pitched innocent voice, "Nothing, nothing at all. "

"Ok…well, see yuh there the. And try not to be late this time!"

"Hey! What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing…nothing at all."

There was silence for a moment, but I knew she was frowning. I laughed at her, my happiness exceeding that of humanly possible. "Ah, I'm just kidding. See yuh at the game!"

"See yuh!" 

****

::::End of Flashback::::

…And that's what happened. Now I was also nervous of seeing her again…well, not nervous really: more like excited. Being excited, mixed with nerves, mixed with coldness, give you unbelievable goose bumps and shivers! I sat there in my bed positively _shaking _with mixed emotions. 

"Ken, honey, its time for your commercial shoot!" My mom called from the living room. I cringed at her voice, even though I didn't know why. I grabbed my things and headed out of the door, pulling my coat around me as the frostbite kicked in.

****

***

Finally, after about a million takes, we were finished with the shoot and I was on my way to the soccer game. For the first time I was going to be late, not Reo! I sighed as my car pulled up to the road above the field. 

I got out, and, just as people started to notice me, my tens of screaming girl-fans started calling my name and hollering. My mind buzzed with the sounds of them…and then I saw them. Waving up at me as though I was their friend. I growled as the worst one out of them all called my name, and I realised I was going to be playing with him! God, out of all the people…_he _had to be on the opposing team. Even one of the older ones was there. I turned my face back to a normal sane look, and tried to ignore the many eyes now staring at me. 

I was only looking for one person. And then, I found her. Staring up at me with her dazzling blue eyes, she was the only person I truly saw. She was wearing black leather pants and a white tube top, with a read leather jacket. I knew her too well to know that the leather was real - she was very much against that. 

When I reached my teammates, I smiled at them and apologised I was late. 

"Sorry I'm late, coach, but I had to do some things."

"That's ok - we were just glad you could find time for us."

I grinned at him as I saw Reo making stupid faces in the crowd, and I had to hold back a snicker. 

"You're up, Ken." Said the coach, pointing towards the field. 

Ken ran onto the pitch to where he was positioned. To his horror, the boy Digi-destined named Davis turned, came up and stood in front of him. He tried to keep a smile on his face, though difficult with hatred flowing through his body. He looked back at Reo, and she waved to him and smiled. That calmed him down a whole lot. 

"Hey, Ken, it's nice to finally meet you."

"And you too," I said, though to hell if I ever meant it. 

The whistle blew. I immediately kicked the ball from under Davis legs and ran off with it. I kept running, ordering my teammates to follow me like an army. I could hear Reo's voice in the crowd, louder than anyone else's, cheering me on. 

"Come on, Kenny-boy! You can do it! Score that goal you wild thing!" I tried to suppress another laugh and concentrate on scoring a goal. It was a lot more difficult then I thought. 

The game went on for quite some time. We scored tremendously against the other team, but with one slight drawback - I now had a large cut on my leg from that stupid boy Davis. He had kicked my legs from under me, while I was distracted (by Reo of course) and sent me crashing to the ground with a new future scar. I growled at him as he walked towards me. 

"Great game, Ken," he said, holding out his hand for me to shake. I took it rather reluctantly. 

"Yeah, you were great out there. I hope we meet again someday in battle, my worthy adversary."

Davis grinned and ran off stupidly to his silly little friends. I turned around, but didn't even have time to blink as Reo rugby-tackled me over, knocking us both backwards sliding into the mud. She laughed hysterically and I couldn't do anything but join in. She gave me a big hug; both of us still in the mud. 

"Thanks for coming today." I said, giving her a warm smile. 

"You're totally welcome! And, sorry about that dude tripping you…"

"Oh, don't worry about it - it's just a scratch!" 

She giggled again, leaning in closer. I felt the familiar feelings of nervousness in my stomach I felt whenever she was near. Then my lips burned as we kissed in a passion that would never ever die. She pulled away, smiling down at me (she was still on top of me). 

"Ken, I think I'm in love with you." She said, and I knew, by the look in her eyes, that she meant it.

"Reo, I think I've fallen in love with you too." 

My cheeks burnt a long with my lips as we kissed for one long last time before we got back up off the ground. I could hear squeals of indignity as my girl-fans watched us kissing, but my mind wasn't with them, it was somewhere else completely. It was with Reo. We held each other's hands tightly, and I got a little shock when Reo whispered in my ear.

"Let's ditch this place! Come on!" She giggled like a maniac and pulled me along after her as we snuck behind the spectator-stands and ran. We creeped along through the bushes, trying to stifle laughs as we dodged people from the crowd - hysterical girls especially. 

We made it out of the soccer-pitch area and into the city, breaking down into fits of laughter when we reached the Subway. Reo leant me some money (after I promised to pay her back) and we took our tickets and boarded the train. 

"Well…that was…" I began, my mind stumped on words to describe what had just happened - I'd never done that before. 

"Really fun!" Reo finished for me, squealing with delight. She rested her head on my arm, sighing and closing her eyes, smiling a goofy smile. 

There was no one else in the passage with us at first, but after a few stops a gang of older teenage guys clambered on, laughing and smelling strongly of liquor - like the man I always had to pass in the alley. They turned to us, then looked back at each other and grinned grins that sent a shiver up my spine. Reo sat up instantly, and I thought I felt her grip on my arm tighten. There were about 5 of them. 

"Hey, Little Reo. Long time no see!" His speech was slightly slurred and I grimaced inwardly as the stench of liquor worsened from his breath. "Have you missed me? How 'bout your little brother, has he missed me?"

"You know these guys?" I whispered in her ear, although I knew they could hear me. She nodded, a look of pure hatred on her face I'd never seen there before. 

"They mugged my little 9 year old brother, and terrorised him for ages…the police couldn't prove it was them - they never had enough evidence, but my whole family knew. We just couldn't do anything about it, and they got off Scott-free, after hospitalising my brother for 8 weeks!" She took this moment to spit at their feet. 

I couldn't believe it. Here I was, acting as though everything was Ok, and conquering the digital world, when the girl I loved was suffering this horrible pain. If only I'd known. I just wanted to make her feel loved, and better, and protect her, but I wasn't there for her! If only I'd met her a lot longer ago, before it all happened - then I'd be able to console her, but we'd only known each other for about two weeks now, so what could I do?

I was suddenly ripped out of my thoughts by a loud, cruel laugh that echoed slightly around the compartment. "I'm glad you remember me, Little Reo. Give my regards to your little bro, after I send you to hospital like I did your him." 

"You dare lay one finger on me or Ken, and I swear I'll -"

"Oh! Ken's his name, is it?" The tall, well-built guy turned to me, seeming to tower over me and take up the whole compartment. "Well, maybe I should just beat him, instead? No, I think it'll be more fun doing both of you - especially you, miss." He looked back at Reo and traced his tongue around his lips sickeningly. 

"It's going to be Ok, Reo, we're going to get out of here!" I reassured her, as I heard her squeak, although her face remained as defiant and stubborn as ever. I had to admire her courage. I looked around desperately, thinking of a way of escape. I was a super-genius and an Emperor! I could get us out of this! But how? 

As if in answer to my prayers, a voice announced over the speaker that they would be stopping shortly in Highten View Terrace. I prepared my mind to make a run for it as soon as the doors opened, and Reo seemed to read my mind as I took a tighter hold on her hand. I readied myself…any minute…

With a loud hissing sound the doors clanked open, and I propelled myself off my seat and through the teenage guys, closely missing them as they made to grab out for me. I felt Reo being pulled back, but tugged as hard I could on her arm and practically threw her as I pulled her off the train. The guys made to follow us, but the compartment door hissed shut again, and only their angry yells could be heard as the train began moving again.

The both of us lay on the ground, panting and sighing in relief. Reo turned to me, her eyes glazing over and watering slightly. "Thank you, Ken. God knows what I'd do without you!" She choked out, laughing slightly as a relief. She pulled me into a tight-embraced hug, and we sat there for a while rocking back and forth, but deciding to get going. I helped her up and we clambered out of the busy Subway station and onto the streets of Tokyo. 

I knew by the name I remembered that this was the place where the first sightings of the Digimon were. Highten View Terrace. I wondered vaguely if we'd see any again today. I was still holding Reo's hand, and we both walked down the streets together, gazing up at the tall buildings surrounding us. Apart from the small incident just before, I felt at peace with the world as the sky turned to gold as the sun began to set. If only those Digi-destined could see me now - on top of the world! He no longer needed the Digital World to rule - he was already king of this one, with Reo as queen**. **

*********************

__

How was that? Bit to sappy? Not sappy enough? Lol, this is my first romance people, cut me some slack! Sorry that I had to 


End file.
